I'll Try
by niley4ever
Summary: It was a quiet Sunday night in the town of Franklin, Tennessee where little Destiny Cyrus lay lying in her bed thinking of what her future would become.
1. ONE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!**

**I'LL TRY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_It was a quiet Sunday night in the town of Franklin, Tennessee where little Destiny Cyrus lay lying in her bed thinking of what her future would become._

Miley was sitting in her living room in her Tennessee home, waiting for the phone call she'd been waiting for the past two years for.

RING RING

"I'll answer that" yelled Miley "Hello"

"Hi this is Daniella Jameston from Walt Disney Studios, is Miley Cyrus there?" asked Daniella

"Yes, this is her" said Miley

"I'm here to inform you on the half of Michael Poryes the creator of Hannah Montana that you've received the lead role of Chloe Stewart/Hannah Montana" said Daniella

"Really?" asked Miley

"Yes, and we would like you to come down here next week so well can see how well you connect with some of the other actors we have chosen for the other roles" said Daniella "We will have someone fax you're family with the details"

"Oh yes" said Miley "Is there anything else?"

"No that will be all see you next week" said Daniella

"See you" said Miley and hang up just as Tish Cyrus Miley's mother was walking through the door

"Who was that Miley?" asked Tish

"I got the part" screamed Miley

"What part?" asked Tish

"The part of Hannah Montana" said Miley

"You got it?" asked Tish

"Yes" said Miley

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Miley" said Tish

"Thanks Mum" said Miley

**Chapter One for you. I know it was short but I just needed to get the story started for you guys. I'll probably won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday because I have a really big test to study for on Wednesday and I have to read a book for English.**

**Please review & tell me what you think & if u have any ideas don't be afraid to let me know.**

**Mandy**


	2. TWO

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!**

**I'LL TRY**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Miley was sitting at the airport with her mother, Tish and father, Billy Ray waiting for their plane to come in so they could head to LA.

"FLIGHT 186 FROM NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE TO LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNINA IS NOW BOARDING" said the loud speaker

"Well that's us" said Billy Ray

5 Hours Later

"WE ARE NO LANDING IN LOS ANGELES IT IS NOW 5:27PM HERE IN LOS ANGELES, PLEASE SIT DOWN AND HAVE YOUR SEATBEATS DOWN UP THANKYOU" said the loud speaker

At the hotel

"Hello welcome to the Paradise Hotel how may I help you?" asked the lady at the desk

"Uh, yes, we're here to book in" said Billy Ray

"Ok, name?" asked the lady

"Cyrus" said Billy Ray

"Ok is that a room for three?" asked the lady

"Yes" said Billy Ray

"Ok you're room is 407 and that is located on level 7, here is your room key and you are able to use room service at any hour and we have a buffa here at breakfast, lunch and dinner and all the information will be available in your room if you have any questions please feel free to ask" said the lady

"Thank you" said Billy Ray and they left to go up to their room

2 Hours Later

"Miley come on lets go" said Billy Ray

"I'm coming" said Miley

"She said that five minutes ago" said Billy Ray

"She is a girl you know" said Tish

"Yes, I know that but she never used to take that long" said Billy Ray

"She's growing up" said Tish

And out walked Miley **(outfit in profile)**

"You look great Miles" said Billy Ray

"Um, thanks dad" said Miley

Half an hour later At Disney Studios

"Hello, Miley" said Michael Poryes

"Hi Michael" said Miley

"So here we have some people who we might consider as your supporting actors and we have to see if they work well with you" said Michael

"Ok" said Miley

"Here we have Emily Osment, she is up for Lilly Truscott and she was been in Spy Kids 2 and 3" said Michael

"Hi I'm Miley" said Miley

"Hey I'm Emily" said Emily

"Ok now can we get you two to do a scene" said Michael "And action"

"HANNAH MONTANA!" yelled Emily

"AHHHHH" yelled both girls

"Who ever you are you have to get out of here right now or I'll call security" said Miley

"Wait, wait, no I'm sorry I was just looking for a souvenir my names Lilly Truscott and I'm a huge fan" said Emily

"And that was perfect" said Michael

"I think we'll have to hire you Emily" said Michael "What do you say Miley?"

"I think we do too" said Miley "I mean I can see us as best friends"

"Me too" said Emily

"Ok thank you Emily" said Michael "Next we have Mitchel Musso and he is up for Oliver Oken and has been in Life is Ruff" said Michael

"Hi I'm Miley" said Miley

"Hi I'm Mitchel" said Mitchel

"Ok and action" said Michael

"Oliver you're not going to believe this Miley says she doesn't like Hannah Montana" said Emily

"What, Hannah Montana is a goddess I worship at her feet, infact FYI someday I'm going to be Mr Hannah Montana, gonna watch her every minute of every day, protect her of any obsessed fans, every night I'll shampoo and condition that beautiful blonde hair" said Mitchel

"Oliver I say this because I care about you GET SOME HELP" said Miley

"Miley don't make me go see my favourite singer without my best friend, if you don't take this ticket I'm going to end up going to the concert with Mr Hannah Montana" said Emily

"You have an extra ticket to HANNAH MONTANA" said Mitchel

"Thanks guys" said Michael "What do you think Miley should we accept Mitchel?"

"Defiantly" said Miley

"Cool" said Mitchel

"Now here we have Jason Earles and he is up for the role of Jackson Stewart and has been in National Treasure and American Pie" said Michael

"Hi I'm Miley" said Miley

"Hey what's up I'm Jason" said Jason

"Nothing much" said Miley

"Ok let's get going" said Michael "Action"

"Do you mind I'm on the phone here alright I've got a life to you know and I would appreciate it if I could have one conversation without hearing the words Hannah Montana" said Jason "Yeah that's right girl I know Hannah Montana and I've got two incredible tickets for tomorrow night great well see you then, I need two incredible seats for tomorrow night"

"Sorry, I'm sold out" said Miley

"Ok now that's all but we haven't found someone for your dad, so we'll just have to keep looking" said Michael

"You know I could do it" said Billy Ray

"That would be cool" said Miley

"Ok we'll go thought a few lines" said Michael "And action"

"Homey what happened?" asked Billy Ray

"Hannah Montana happened" said Miley

"You mean the kids at school found out?" asked Billy Ray

"No this was just about a ticket to see Hannah Montana" said Miley "What if they found out I was Hannah Montana? No one would treat me the same"

"I bet Lilly would" said Billy Ray

"Are you kidding?" asked Miley "She's Hannah's biggest fan if she knew the truth I'd never be just Miley again"

"Aw, Baby doll" said Billy Ray

"I'm taking a walk on the beach" said Miley

"Now hold on just a minute, first lets get this French fry out of your hair before the seagulls attack you, boy that sucker is in there too, second of all, I know your concerned that if Lilly finds out the truth she won't treat you the same, she's still your best bud, you need to trust, at least think about telling her" said Billy Ray

"Ok" said Miley "not gonna happen"

"Ok" said Michael "How would you like the part?"

"I think I'll take it" said Billy Ray

"This is gonna be so cool" said Miley

**Hope you like that chapter it explains how they came to getting their parts, I wasn't planning on updating until the weekend but I had some spear time in German when we were finished our work on the computer.**

**Please review & tell me what you think & if u have any ideas don't be afraid to let me know.**

**Mandy**


	3. THREE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!**

**I'LL TRY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Miley was in her hotel room phoning one of her best friends, Leslie.

**Miley** _Leslie_

RING RING

_Hello_

**Hey Les**

_Hey Miles, how are you?_

**Good, you?**

_I'm great, now how is the fabulous soon to become famous Ms. Miley Cyrus doing with her new co-stars?_

**Great, they all got accepted**

_That's great; do I know anyone who is one of your co-stars?_

**Yeah, you probably do know some of the co-stars**

_Really? So who are they?_

**Well, there's Emily Osment who will be Lilly**

_Oh, I've seen her in Spy Kids, Not that I've watched it my brother was watching it_

**Les I've seen it too**

_Oh, so who else is going to be in it?_

**Have you seen the movie Life Is Ruff on Disney Channel?**

_Yeah?_

**You know that guy who played Figg?**

_Yeah, his name was Michael of something_

**Mitchel Musso and he's going to be playing Oliver**

_Oh, ok he looks pretty hot, but he's probably even better now that he's older_

**Um, yeah and we'll have Jason Earles and he was in your favourite movie**

_National Treasure! I LOVE HIM! Who's he playing?_

**He's going to play Chloe's brother, Jackson**

_Cool!_

**And my dad is playing my dad! (Laughs)**

_Ok! So you're going to be working with your dad?_

**Yep! I'm so excited!**

_You seem excited! So when are you going to begin shooting the episodes?_

**They said sometime in December and since it's October, I've got two months spear**

_You'll be moving down there, right?_

**Actually, I don't know, but I'm guessing we will**

_Ok, so when do you return?_

**We're coming back of Saturday, we want to go sight seeing around LA, and so I'll call you when we get back to Franklin so we can hang out with Alex and Sophie**

_Ok see you then, bye!_

**Bye!**

**Ok this chapter was really to see what Miley is like with her BFF I'm kinda out of ideas so please help me!!**

**Please review & tell me what you think & if u have any ideas don't be afraid to let me know.**

**Mandy**


	4. Author Note

Hi guys it's me Mandy,

**Hi guys it's me Mandy,**

**I've been writing new chapters to ALL my stories and some of them I have already put up on the weekend but others I'm still writing, anyways I won't be able to update till at least Sunday night cause I'm going to camp on Wednesday till Friday and on Saturday night I'm having a sleepover at my besties house so I'll try to take my notebook with me and I can write some more chapters.**

**Please PM me if you have any ideas for ANY of my stories.**

**Luv Mandy**


End file.
